Mending a Broken Heart
by LucyMayyy
Summary: Bella is left heartbroken on what is supposed to be the best day of her life and is forced to go on the honeymoon alone. Will a certain bronze haired stranger be able to pick up the pieces of her heart without causing more hurt?
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Okay so hi, I'm Lucy, and this is my first story on this website. To be honest it's my first story since having to write my A-level course work in college. I know it's not perfect and it is definitely not going to be the best story you have ever read but I thought I would give writing a go and here is what I came up with.

I would love a beta reader so if you are interested then please let me know. Reviews and messages will give me the courage and the push I need to finish this story, because I seem to get caught up in real life a lot. I am a student and all though I've not got classes now until October but now I do work (a lot). There is also a lot of alcohol so hangovers are yet another reason I'll chose not to write. (God I love being a British Student) So yeah evidently I'm a sucker for finding distractions, please leave me comments. It's nice to know others are interested in what I'm doing.

**Finally I don't own and never will own the Twilight Saga...as for this story well that's mine.**

Lucy

Chapter one!

Today I was thankful; there was no rain, not one cloud in the sky, just the sun, sitting alone shining down. I was currently hidden away waiting for my father to collect me from my childhood bedroom so he could walk me, his only child down the aisle. I had been waiting at least an half an hour in a state of serenity before the silence surrounding the house rapidly began to disappear. A mixture of male and female voices grew louder around the small, modest house I had been brought up in. My Grandfather had built it during the summer he had announced his engagement to my Grandmother. The entire population of Forks had gathered in my father's back yard to witness the dearest chiefs daughter get married. It was the biggest news the town had received since the local church had finally raised enough money to build the extension they had dreamed of for at least three years.

Jacob and I had been best friends since I could remember, our parents were always close and when Jake and I arrived home one evening after senior prom announcing we were an item, they were not surprised. My mother squealed and jumped with excitement while both my father and Billy congratulated the two of us with a small pat on the back or a hand shake. It was on our fifth anniversary when he proposed. It was nothing exciting, he knew I was never into fuss, a dinner for two at a top restaurant where I could publically embarrassed was never my scene so when we were driving home from Port Angeles one evening after Christmas shopping blurting it out, it was perfect.

So there I was seven months after the proposal, feeling for the first time in my entire life like an actual princess, waiting for news that my Prince Charming had arrived and was stood awaiting for my arrival at the bottom of the alter ready to give me his name.

After spying of the eager guests who were happily catching up on the newest gossip of the town for several minutes, I walked over to the full length mirror my mother had placed into the corner of the bedroom and eyed myself suspiciously for the second time since she had left me alone to greet her friends. For the first time in my recollection I looked like a woman. Sophisticated, graceful, elegant, words flowed through my mind as I stared at the reflection before me. My hair was pinned up sophisticatedly and my the little make-up I did have one made me look like a princess, nothing compared to the plain Bella that Jake was used to seeing on a regular day to day basis. I was a wearing a modern mermaid wedding dress with a deep v-neckline. The straps were made up of lace and a small beaded band had been added below the breast giving it a classic look. Who knew a small town girl, known for playing out in the mud or hiking through the local woods could clean up this good? A slight smile spread across my lips. Today I'd make Jake proud to call me his. At that moment to door opened. Charlie stood there uneasily his hands clasped behind his back. He'd never looked so nervous. Well unless you bring up the time he had tried to have 'the talk' with both me and Jake when we started dating. The awkwardness of that situation will never be forgotten. Turning to face him I let out a shaky breath that I didn't realise I was holding. My eyes meeting his he nodded his head indicating it was time. Charlie was a man of few words; he was never good at the whole father daughter conversations, though he had tried through the years. Taking in how smart he looked in the new suit my mother had made him buy for the occasion I smiled, it was only a week since he had been listing off all the reason his 'trusty' old suit located in the back of his closet was suitable to wear for todays event. It was only hours before he realised he was fighting a losing battle and drove through to Port Angeles with Jake to get fitted for a perfect tux. I sighed and walked over to him the smile vastly dropping from my face as a small nervous feeling took over my entire body.

"You look beautiful Bells," he stuttered as we exited the bedroom and descended the stairs.

"I'm so proud of you." A small tear escaped the corner of his eye. Pulling him to a halt and reached up to wipe away the tear, kissing his cheek straight after.

"I love you daddy." I whispered in reply before we carried on through the house toward the back door.

I could hear the small orchestra playing out in the garden; my mother had definitely gone all out for this wedding. She had pretty much taken control of the whole ceremony the second it was announced, discussing dresses, flowers, music, even food. I got very little say in the whole thing, except from choosing the location but in all honesty I fine with that. I was never really into this sort of stuff so having my mother taking control seemed like the best thing to do. The seconds ticked away as we made our way through the house, we arrived at the back door just as the music changed. Clair De Lune began to play as my father gave me a small final tug out of the house. I was never one for attention seeking so as we began to walk down the grassy aisle that nervous feeling I was experiencing before heighted as the guests rose to their feet and stared piercingly at me. I was sure my dad was trying with all his might to calm my nerves by whispering a story of myself when I was younger. Clearly the nervous feeling stuck and I realised there was no evidence of them leaving my body any time soon. My father's attempt at keeping me at ease was failing, as the words he was mumbling were going in one ear, then straight out the other.

After taking several steps towards the handmade alter I looked up to see a smiling Jacob as he waited at the front his shoulders pulled back and his hands locked by his sides. He looked perfect just like he always did his muscular posture standing tall. He looked good, more than good, dressed smart, it was a rare sight that I loved to see even though I somewhere deep inside I was hoping to see him wearing a pair of Levi jeans with a chequered shirt and builder boots like he did most days. After studying his posture more I soon noticed he looked little uncomfortable but I shrugged it off expecting that was all due to the nerves he would too be feeling. Walking closer and closer towards him I could hear to gasps of the guests as they all stared towards me and my father. His eyes never left mine as he stood there clenching and unclenching his fists that were still locked by his side. He smiled over at me before his best man Sam; a close friend of his from when he stated school started mumbling in his ear wiping the smile from his face faster than lightening.

Before I knew it, we had reached the small gathering at the front and my father was placing my hand in Jake's. The guest sat on the benches that had been placed all around the yard and the vicar had begun the ceremony. He said a few prayers all of which we had bowed out head and pretended to listen as we always did through the services we were dragged too as children. A speech about the meaning of marriage soon followed and he was even successful at getting all the guests to sing a number of well know hymns. While singing the very last one before the vows were to be spoken, the blush Jacob had across his face suddenly drained away, his tanned skin become lifeless like. The first thing I remember is him whispering "I'm sorry" in my ear. I looked up, straight into his brown once glimmering eyes before he dropped my hand; and swiftly hurried down the aisle, back towards the house.

It was as if my life had turned into slow motion, my mother voice began to echo throughout the entire garden as she started shouting at Billy. He was sat in his wheelchair with a confused look upon his face while my mom demanded to know what Jacob was playing at. Meanwhile my father was hopelessly trying to get her to calm down, as Jacob's sisters were walking in my direction trying to get my attention while whispering to each other presumably about what Jacob was up to, trying to figure out what was happening for themselves as the volume of the gossiping guests increased. Turning to face Sam I gave him a questioning look as a sympathetic glare appeared upon his face. Before I knew what was happening my legs were carrying me in the same direction Jacob had ran moments ago, through the house to the front yard. My heart was beating faster with every step I made; it could have been due to fact I was running whilst wearing a heavy dress in heels but I was more convinced it was to do with the fact that I was now considering my future was ruined and my heart was evidently going to be broken in a matter of minutes. I made my way through the house each step creating an echo as the heels made contact with the wooden floor. As I pulled open the door I eyes focused on a tall figure in leaning against the rabbit; our rabbit, with his head in his heads.

It was nerves; it had to be because nothing else could result in this reaction. As I walked over to him my head started going though all the ways we could resolve this situation before anyone else got involved and the guest's gossip could spread anymore. If we waited half an hour, had a drink to steady the nerves everything would be fine and before the clock even reaches half past 4 we could be husband and wife, heading to Europe for our honeymoon. My brain started working like a machine, more resolutions passing through my head every second. I could just calm him down and order him to stop being such a pussy and marry me already before the guests start to leave, or maybe the problem was the guests...my thoughts went on. As the seconds passed I soon found myself stood in front of Jacob the silence between us deafening.

"I can't do it Bells." He whispered breaking the silence whilst lifting his head up to face me. "I shouldn't have let it drag on for so long" As he dropped his arms by his sides I raised my eyebrow the confusion clear on my face. I took a breath.

"What are you talking about, of course you can it's just a group of people. We can get rid of them if you want, have a private ceremony I'm sure they will all understand. It can be just us and the family, we can even tell Sam to lea..."

"I'm not nervous Bells." Jake interrupted with a loud sigh,

"The number of guest's here doesn't bother me, I just, I can't do it."

Confusion took over all other emotions which I was feeling. There was no more nervousness, no more hope I just stood there staring straight at Jacob as he stared right back. "I met someone. A while ago now, before I proposed, I was going to tell you that night but I lost my nerve and asked you to marry me instead." Silence took over for several seconds before he continued.

"I slept with her."

It was then I felt warm wet tears begin to roll down my cheeks, shaking my head in disbelief as it did so.

"You're lying!"

"I'm so sorry Bella" He stuttered his voice still only a whisper. He placed a hand on my cheek wiping away the tears with his thumb.

"It's not you okay, it's me. I never meant to hurt you and drag things out so long. I broke things off with her as soon as we announced the engagement but after bumping into her the other week I...I can't marry you." After registering what was going on my hand had soon knocked his out of the way. A loud sob escaped my chest; before I knew what I was doing my hand had reached upwards and forcefully made contact with his cheek. I'd never been a violent person and had never expected that much strength to come from me. Shocked with the fresh hand print now glowing on the side of his face, I shook my head before backing away several steps.

"Why are you doing this?" I sobbed "you need to stop, right now, please. Look there are people waiting, just tell me you're making it all up and we can forget this ever happened. Let's just go get married. "Jacobs head shook side to side, "I'm sorry Bells." With a sigh he turned around and climbed into the rabbit driving away in the direction of La Push. He was obviously going back to his father's house down on the reservation. I couldn't find my voice to shout after him so I watched; I watched as his truck got smaller and smaller before disappearing around a corner out of sight.

I don't know how long I was stood staring into the empty street ahead it seemed like hours but the sun was still shining, high in the sky and I as I was still alone I assumed no large amount of time has passed by. No one had followed behind me to see what had happened and I could still faintly hear my mother's voice in the background shouting at everyone to calm down and take a seat. As another sob escaped my chest I turned back towards the house and slowly made my way towards the open door with blurred vision.

I had two choices; I could either forget that the entire population of Forks were currently sat in my garden waiting to see me wed the love of my life, head straight up to my bedroom, sleep and wake up in the morning, and hope that everything was a dream. Or I could find my mom; have her tell me that everything was going to be okay, just like she did when I needed her after falling down and scraping my knee, or breaking my favourite toy. Get my father to send everyone away.

I was soon stood at the back door looking out at the guests who were all sat in their seats muttering to each other about how disrespectful my mother had been towards them, while she stood talking to dad and Sam in a hushed tone, her back facing the guests. As expected It wasn't long before I was noticed and the entire garden had swiftly focused their attention upon me. With a deep breath my feet began to move once again as I headed towards the front where my mother was now stood with a sad look upon her face. The muttering has quieted down to a mumbling whisper and I walked down the aisle.

Once reaching the front, I turned to face the intrigued guests who were now sat in total silence. My old school friends looking at me with an amused look etched upon their faces, my father's work colleges looking at me in pity. Everyone was staring waiting to know what had happened, what was going to happen. With as much volume I could manage I took a breath before making the announcement. "Everyone should leave, I'm sorry for the inconvenience, the weddings off". Not even a second had passed before the mumbling of the guests had restarted. I turned to look at my mom before making a dash straight into the house heading to the one place I could feel safe and block away the world, my safe haven, my bedroom.

I hadn't been changed much since I was a teenager; just the odd new photograph which had been added onto the walls from recent holidays and family celebrations but nothing else was altered. The walls were still painted in neutral colours and the bed sheets were always the same shade purple.

Slamming the door behind me I threw off my shoes before falling onto the bed and breaking down completely. My heart was broken, my dreams were ruined and my family's money was wasted. This was by far the worst day of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

You only ever expect to see situations like this on the big screen while having a trip to a movie theatre or on dodgy reality television shows that are aired during the day between Monday's and Fridays, with the sole intention of keeping stay at home mom's entertained as their children take an afternoon nap and, giving needy attention seekers the fifteen minutes of fame they believe they deserve.

Never in my entire life did I expect my high school sweetheart would abandon me on my wedding day for another woman. My dreams were crushed, my life was ruined. I was broken, beyond repair. I wonder what she looked like. Was she pretty? Was she blonde? Maybe she was brunette. Was she tall and skinny? Or was she short and chubby? The questions raced through my mind constantly. The lock on my bedroom door became useful for the first time since it was purchased and attached to my door. At the age of sixteen I had begged and pleaded with my mom for weeks on end for her to allow me to have a lock on my door. I needed space, independence, alone time. Of course on the odd occasion Jake had stopped over, we had continually tried to lock the door but my dad must have had supersonic hearing, as every time we attempted to do so, within seconds of the lock clicking shut my dad would be at the top of the stairs, banging on the door demanding it was to be opened. He soon got bored of our attempts and Jake was instructed to sleep on the sofa downstairs instead of the airbed we had purchased and placed at the bottom of the bed. For once the lock kept everyone out no matter how many times they demanded I opened it. The buzz throughout the household that had been created with the gossiping friends and family soon disappeared and the house turned silent. I can't remember how long I stayed tucked away in my room. I stayed there, sleeping and staring into space and only leaving for the bathroom when I knew no one was around. I felt pathetic, I felt empty. I didn't want sympathy, I didn't want company, I didn't want the persuasive conversations that were blatantly made up to make me believe everything was going to be ok from my mother. How was everything going to be ok? I was alone, without a husband, without the man who promised me he'd be there for me through everything.

A pair of grey tracksuit bottoms and an old oversized maroon hoodie from high school were the most appealing items of clothing that I had found in the back of my wardrobe. I chose them to replace the expensive, dream white dress which was now a crumpled heap in the corner of my room by the side of my full length mirror. I no longer felt like a princess. My dad understood as soon as the door locked I needed time and space away from everyone and everything but of course my mom with her insistent behaviour would turn up at my bedroom door every couple of hours throughout the day being adamant that I let her in. She too soon gave up obey to my dad's wishes leaving me be. Jake had returned to the house on several occasions claiming he needed to speak to me. The first time my dad chased him away with his gun, being the police chief obviously did pay off at this moment in time. It was of course unloaded due to my mom wishes. He always placed the bullets in the draw located underneath the hook that housed the gun during his hours at home and away from the station. Of course only the three of us knew that fact and Jake went running away in fear. By the third attempt at visiting me my dad sent him away with a sigh, all anger evaporated from the once tense atmosphere. He shouted apologies while standing outside of my window, he repeatedly requested for me to give him a little time to explain his actions. His attempts were pointless; I stayed tucked onto the chair my grandmother had placed in my room when I was a child. She would read story after story to me during the cold winters when school was cancelled and the weather was too bad to play out or when I was in bed ill and she was asked to babysit while my parents were working. I blame her for the major obsession I have with literature, the day she attended my graduation at Seattle University with a degree in English I'd never seen her more proud. She had passed away several months after I returned home with the small amount of boxes which held the limited assortment of belongings I had taken away to college with me.

Realisation soon dawned on me that I need to move. The four walls that I thought were keeping me sane were slowly driving me crazy. I was never the type of person to sit alone to gain attention from other and pitying myself was definitely not making me feel better. So when the sun rose on the third day of my isolation, I scraped my hair back into a messy bun on the top of my head and headed downstairs. My dad was sat in his uniform, his nose in the local newspaper and half a grapefruit peel left in a bowl on the table in front of him. The entire house was still silent, nothing but the newspaper crunching when the pages were turned and the cluttering noises I was creating as I walked around in the kitchen opening cupboards in search of pain killers. After swallowing two pills with a glass of water, I poured myself a glass of the freshly made orange juice my mom had made like she had done every morning since I can remember. I made my way over to the table, sitting opposite my dad. The silent atmosphere didn't last much longer as several minutes later my dad's voice broke it. "Did you hear about the horse that named his horse radish." He lowered his paper to look at me, a smirk upon his face.

"Oh come on Bella that always made you laugh." I give him a small smile, before taking a sip of the orange juice as my dad sighed and gave the newspaper his attention once again. Minutes passed, serene silence once again conquered the room. I reached for an apple out for the fruit bowl which was centred in the middle of the table. I take a bite, the juices making my taste buds content instantly. At the same time the front door opened and my mom is walks in, obviously returning from her one of her weekly morning shops with several brown bags in her arms, all overflowing with fresh edible goods.

The once tranquil silence suddenly became uncomfortable. My dad placed his paper onto the tables and with one swift movement he stood up and walked over to the front door where my mom was still standing staring in my direction. He collected the rustling bags from my mom's arms, bowed down slightly kissing her cheek as he did so. I'm sure he had whispered something in her ear that sounded like "be nice" before heading over to the kitchen counters. He rummaged through the paper bags for several seconds though before finally putting the contents into their rightful place within the refrigerator and cupboards. For the past several days my mother and I had definitely not seen eye to eye upon the situation Jacob had left me in, especially when it got to my own reaction. I'd heard from her repeatedly as she stood on the opposite side of my bedroom door that she believed I was acting like a child, I was being immature and spoilt which was overall clearly annoying her. The tense atmosphere did not disappear as she took off her rain coat and boots which she swiftly replaced for a pair of slippers before walking over to my dad, giving him the help he evidently did not need putting the grocery's away. When it came to understanding my mother there were two things a person should know. The first being that she always liked to get her own way and the second being that she was always good at evading situations she found awkward and disagreed with. In this particular moment the latter seemed evident in her behaviour. The silence continued for a while longer the shopping had been put away in no time. I was now eating my second apple contently as my mom and dad both joined the table sipping on fresh coffee. My dad was once again reading the newspaper, the sports column in particular. Growing up I had learnt that my dad left this specific part of the paper until last. He would read the daily sports updates, collect his gun, keys and packed lunch and head to work. The awkwardness was soon becoming too much, I stood slowly, collecting the now empty glass in front of me and the two apple cores heading to the sink. I placed the glass onto the draining board after rinsing it though and placed the cores into the trash. I walked to the fridge to collect myself a bottle of water before heading for the stairs that would once again lead me to my safe heaven. No matter home much that room was driving me crazy, I was more comfortable up there without the presence of my mom, than I was sitting with her and my dad at the table. It was that moment when my mom broke the silence unexpectedly.

"I saw Jake at the store." I stopped dead in my tracks, turning slowly on my heels facing in her direction. She sighed before taking a sip of the still steaming hot milky coffee whilst looking right at me. A faint grunting sound came from my dad as he slammed the paper onto the table scraping his chair back and crossing his arms in anger.

"Renee not now, this is not the time to..." My dad was interrupted by the stern, cold voice of my mom. She'd only spoke to me with that tone once before, it was the day me and Angela; my best friend throughout my entire school life had accidently smashed the kitchen window with a baseball at the age of ten. She had moved to Australia the year before last to be with her husband. The last email I received had informed me they were expecting their first child.

"Now is the perfect time Charlie. She cannot hide away forever; she needs to face up to things and right now is the perfect opportunity." I stayed quiet bowing my head staring and the dark laminated flooring. "He said he wanted to talk to you about the honeymoon."

"Mom please, not now just lea..." I sighed shaking my head slightly.

"He wants you to have the tickets." _He wants me to have the tickets; _the sentence repeatedly ran through my mind. _He wants me to have them_. I raised my eyes to once again my mom who was still staring in my direction intently. "He said you can sell them if you'd like but they're yours to whatever you would like with them. He said that it was you who spent most of your savings on them and it was your dream to visit Ireland not his."

Within seconds of my mom finishing the sentence I was running up the stairs to my bedroom slamming to door and dropping to the floor my back holding to door shut in case she decided to follow me up here. _He wants you to have the tickets...it was your dream not his. _ It was our dream not just mine. We had it all planned; a three week vacation to Dublin where we would walk through the city, the countryside even along the coasts; we'd visit coffee shops and drink Guinness in the evenings. It had been a dream of mine since college after I had selected a class on Irish literature, but it soon became a thing that both Jacob and I had wanted to do together. Raised voices could be heard faintly downstairs which abruptly came to a halt when my dad's footsteps could be heard stomping up the creaky stairs. There was a faint knock on my door. I sighed before pushing myself off of the ground. I opened the door slightly before walking over to my still unmade bed. My dad followed, placing himself on my grandmother's chair facing me his eyes searching mine intently.

"Your mother, she was only trying to help. I know she can be a little full on sometimes but she doesn't mean any harm. She only wants the best for you, for you to be safe and happy. You... Bella you should collect the tickets and go."

"Daddy I can't" I sniffled. I hadn't noticed until this point but tears had begun to fall down my cheeks. "I don't know what I'm going to do anymore, he was my everything and he left me, I...I...I can't do anything let alone go away alone not there. It was supposed to be our honeymoon"

"Honey you do what you want to do, but don't let someone interfere with your dreams." He leaned forward place his hand on my shoulder.

" I think you should go to Ireland. Get some space away from here, away from that asshole and away from anymore heartbreak that guy is going to cause."

I shook slightly "But..."

"No buts Bella just think about it okay honey. I already said just do what you want to do, but no guy who makes my girl feel like this, deserves the grief and tears you're giving him. It just might be good for you to get away, you know, and you don't have to decide right now you still have a while longer to decide." He stood swiftly and kissed my forehead before he stood up tall.

"I gotta head to the station for a couple of hours. Give me a ring if you need me. Your mother is heading over to Sue's for the afternoon. You have the house to yourself, don't stay cooped up here any longer ok." I nodded up at him before using my sleeves to wipe my tear stained cheeks. He whispered 'love you bells' as he left my room closing the door behind him.

He was right; my dad was always right and what he was saying made perfect sense in the long run. I still had a couple of weeks left to decide what I should do. The honeymoon had been postponed for two weeks after the wedding. Jacob's garage was his pride and joy and the only time he could get the three weeks off was at the beginning of the next month. He had asked his father to keep an eye on thing while we were away. Of course I wasn't happy about it; I had always thought the honeymoon was supposed to begin the day of the wedding. I had wanted to stay over at one of the top hotels in Seattle on our wedding night before jetting off to Europe the next day. But I knew how important Jake's work was so I accepted the two week waiting time. Which had now left me with a week to decide what to do.

.

"Hey dad, are you sure I'm doing the right thing?" I mumbled, sat in the police cruiser. It was two thirty in the afternoon and after debating with myself for over a week I had come to the conclusion that I was going. I was going on my honeymoon, alone. I was getting away from the house I had sheltered myself in for the past two weeks. I was getting away from the man who had broken me into pieces on the inside. My father had collected the tickets the day he had spoken to me, hiding them away and only presenting them to me this morning when I battled down the stairs with my suitcase. He had been hinting daily that I should go, my mother of course arguing that I should not go anywhere. She always had loved Jacob and still despite everything she believed we would work things out sooner or later and I would become Mrs Isabella Black.

During the gruelling months of wedding planning Jacob had always promised I would get the honeymoon I wanted. Of course it would be belated due to the garage but he always said I would get the night in a top hotel before jetting off to Europe for vacation. It had been decided, we were flying from Seattle to New York, spending the night there before flying from JFK to Dublin in first class.

"Of course I do, Bella don't do it if you feel pressured okay. I know your mother and I are not agreeing right now but she'll understand sooner or later. You need some space, away in a new place where you can think things through and this is the perfect opportunity."

"I don't feel pressured dad, it's just I'm going to be alone. My thoughts are going to wander you know. I'm really going to have to face up to all of this."

It was around quarter past three when we pulled up at the airport. My dad turned off the engine climbed out of the car and collected my suitcase from the back of the cruiser. After taking several breaths and several encouraging chants to myself I pulled off the seat belt and climbed out of the car to meet my dad who was patiently waiting with my luggage at the side of the entrance.

"I'm proud of you honey." He stated with a small smile.

"You'll be fine and we're a phone call away ok." I nodded my head before crashing into his arms. No matter how old I was my dad's hugs meant everything to me.

"Have you got everything" I nodded again against his chest as I whispered a yes. I then released him from my clutches and took a step backwards. I gathered all of my luggage into my hands and looked up at him.

"Well I better go, I'll phone you when I'm there ok." I smiled at him briefly before turning my back and headed into the airport.

After arriving in New York, I climbed into a cab and gave the driver the instructions to take me to hotel I had reservations at. It wasn't the best but it wasn't the worst hotel I'd ever stayed at. I had asked Jacob to save most of our money for when we were in Dublin but the chosen hotel definitely beat many of the ones I had visited around the country as a student. I was content with the choice overall. It was extremely clean, the room was enormous, and the bed was huge. There was a phone that I had used once to call outside of the hotel, reaching my parents, informing them I had arrived in New York safely. There was a spacious bathroom with a shower and a tub and a television in each of the rooms. I had a less than twenty four hour stay in the 'Big Apple' and during the flight over I'd made a plan for myself of what I was going to do while I was here. I would walk around and explore for a while, shop and find a book store before spending the evening eating junk food from the room service menu, reading one of the books purchased at the book store before falling to sleep watching old fashioned black and white movies on the provided television. Everything I did occupied my mind, even my dreams were invaded by Heathcliff and Catherine from Wuthering Heights instead of the haunting memory for Jacob abandoning me on my wedding day.

I awoke early the next morning, I ordered breakfast and took a shower before it was delivered. I ate whilst watching cartoons before finally getting myself ready to leave for no later than ten thirty. I packed up the very few belongings I had unpacked whilst the night before and was parked outside of JFK at around eleven after checking out of the hotel at precisely ten thirty. I was finally Ireland bound.

I'd been walking around JFK for at least half an hour. It had taken me ten minutes after my arrival to find out that my plane what delayed. W had been informed it was due to unexpected bad weather and until further notice we were stranded in the New York airport. Several hours had passed with no word. I was growing frustrated and was in desperate need for a warm cup of coffee and some food. I strolled towards a Starbucks purchasing myself the craved caffeinated beverage and a sandwich to settle my stomachs hunger. It was then an announcement was made calling passengers of the direct flight to Dublin. Gathering my luggage I headed towards the correct gates. Of course my incapability to walk without causing any drama kicked in and before I had the time to realise it. I'd taken no more than ten steps towards the gates before I had slammed into someone.

"I'm so sorry" I cried as the hot drink dropped out of my hands creating a puddle of steaming coffee on the floor. I'd managed to stay on my feet to my surprise, this placing a proud smirk on my face as I apologised. I was usually sprawled all over the floor when accidents like this happened. Within seconds the smirk and disappeared as I shifted my gaze from the spilt coffee to face the individual I'd disturbed. His eyes were wide as he stared down at me, and his nostrils were flaring he was angry evidently. Yet behind the anger it was clear that this gentleman was handsome. More than handsome he was breathtaking. His hair a copper colour and wildly spiked in different directions reminding me of sex hair. After a second of staring I had an instant craving to run my hands through it. His eyes, a mesmerizing shade green. His complexion pale, and a chiseled jaw making him look like a model. He was wearing a suit, evidently expensive his crisp white shirt cradling his body highlighting his perfect physique. He stood there still with his phone against his ear breathing heavily, anger still covering his features. He took a final breath before asking whoever was on the other end of the line to bear with him in a strong British accent that flowed from his tongue effortlessly. He pulled the phone away from his ear turning his entire attention to me, who was still stood there staring like I was some kind of mental person.

"Shit...watch where you're going you imbecile! Are you blind of something? Fucking woman, I don't have all day to deal with people like you, you are extremely lucky I have no coffee stains down my suit." His words grew quieter as he put the phone back against his ear. Within seconds he was shaking his head and walking back in the direction he was headed in the first place. "Stupid arrogant Jerk" I whispered to myself. As hot as he was he was still an arrogant fucker and obviously need lessons in how to be polite. To say I was stunned was an understatement. With a huff collected my senses picked up my belongings and once again headed towards the gate with images of Mr Arrogant invading my mind.

Before long I was on the plane, I had received several comments from the air stewards all of whom passed on their sincere apologies and best regards for me being husbandless on my honeymoon. I bit back the bitterness and pressed my lips together to stop the comments I was tempted to reply with flowing out. they guided me towards my seat in business class, presented me with my seat and continued welcoming the other passengers onto the plane. My irrational fear of flying had eventually overtook my body and although there were several minutes until the stewards actually locked the doors and we took to the runway the only actions I could currently bring myself to doing were shutting my eyes tightly and gripping a hold of the arm rests at each side of me like my life depended upon it. Time seemed to be passing with great speed and after hearing the doors close my breathing stated to falter. I was suddenly counting down until the stewards came over and asked if I would like a beverage. I have never been much of a drinker but during this seven hour flight I had a strong feeling that several shots of vodka were going to be the best companion anyone could wish for during a seven hour flight. It was at the precise moment I was to call for a steward myself I heard it. A familiar male voice. His voice was without a doubt the loudest most beautiful sound my ears had head and from what I had gathered from the brief ten second eaves dropping the stewards had spilt something down his suit, his extremely expensive suits. _Karma_ I smiled at myself as I opened my eyes slowly, turning my head to the right taking in the vision of Mr Arrogant patting down himself with several napkins while a number of women all crowding him repeatedly apologising for their clumsy behaviour. Before long all three women had disappeared in search for a new drink to replace the spilt one after takeoff.

It doesn't take long until the suppressed laughter I have been holding in comes flooding out. For the first time in weeks I am genuinely laughing. Mr Arrogant's head turns to face me swiftly. His evil glare still painted all over his facial feature.

"You" He grunts only making me laugh harder.

.


End file.
